


It Feels Like I'm Alive

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay wonders what it feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Like I'm Alive

The shine of silver glints in the sunlight every time Spinner opens his mouth to speak. Jay has long since stopped listening, instead preferring to wonder and imagine what the tongue stud would feel like on his cock. The thought sends shivers down his spine and his jeans are suddenly too small and he's so fucking hard.

He pictures his fingers tangled in Spinner's hair, pulling none-too-gently and feeling the metal trace his head and he has to stifle a moan. He shifts a little on the stool, trying to relieve the pressure and is glad that he's sitting at the counter, erection hidden from view.

Spinner goes off to serve a costumer after casting an odd glance at Jay. Jay exhales sharply through his nose, thankful that the damn tongue ring was out of his sight. How was he supposed to know it would effect him this much? He growls quietly, pressing a discreet palm against his crotch and sighing hard.

Spinner came back to the counter and asked, “Are you okay, man?”

All Jay can manage is a jerky nod and, “Bathroom.” in a shaky voice before practically sprinting for the restroom. Spinner blinks after him for a moment, before an evil smile curls his lips.

Jay pushes open the door to the nearest stall and sags against it as he opens the fly on his jeans and slides a hand inside. He's thankful that he decided to forgo underwear that morning. He grips himself tightly and strokes himself hard and rough, trying to be as quiet as possible. He brushes a thumb across his weeping head and moans, his free hand gripping the top of the door so hard his knuckles are white.

Spinner slipped silently into the restroom, and froze, listening to the moans spilling from Jay's mouth. A smirk curled his lips and he walked up to the door and pushed his way in. Jay's eyes snapped open and he stilled, looking shocked, mouth open as though he wanted to say something. Spinner leaned forward and sealed their lips together, briefly flicking his stud against Jay's tongue before pulling away and dropping to his knees.

He tugged Jay's pants down and uncurled Jay's hand from his cock. He licked his lips and sucked the tip of Jay's hard on into his mouth, running his tongue ring across the slit, teasing mercilessly. Jay's fingers wove through his hair, clenching hard, but not painfully. Another moan escaped Jay and he bucked his hips forward to Spinner. He felt the smirk on Spinner's face and wanted to wipe it off, but couldn't find the strength to.

Spinner took him all the way in, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat, tongue stud swirling all over him. He thrust harder and faster, Spinner letting him and then he was coming, hard fast thick and dirty, spilling himself down Spinner's throat. He swallowed it and milked Jay for all he was worth. 

Jay sagged against the wall, panting, as Spinner wiped his mouth and stood back up. He kissed him hard on the mouth, letting Jay taste himself. He winks at Jay who still seems to want to say something, and says, “Now you can stopping wondering what it feels like.” and walks away, leaving Jay shaking with the aftermath and utterly shocked and sated.


End file.
